Love at first wash
by Venetian King
Summary: AU This is another Bumblebee and Ironhide story


**I make most my transformers stories because personally I think it's better, But anyways here is another IronhidexBumblebee Fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers…sadly**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

'**Large hands slid down Bumblebee's body as soft lips where upon his. Bumblebee shivered when the gentle hands massaged his back and then went up to the back of his head. They pulled away for air. Bumblebee opened his aqua blue eyes and saw Ironhide look down at him. "You know that you will always be mine…Right?" Bumblebee simply nodded and they both went in for another kiss this time spicing it up a little. Bumblebee wrapped his legs around Ironhide's waist as he pressed him against the wall with one hand in his blonde hair and the other on his thigh. Bumblebee moaned in pleasure as he continued to rub his thigh. " OHHH!! Do that again!!" Bumblebee pleaded. A wave of pleasure came down as Ironhide stroked his back making him moan even more.'**

**Bumblebee woke up from the dream feeling a huge wet spot in his bed. " Damn! Not again, this is the third time this week!!" he mumbled to himself while getting out of bed. He gathered his sheet and blanket and walked down to the laundry room. He couldn't help but have wet dreams about Ironhide. He didn't know why he wanted him either, all he knows is that they came one night and they kept reappearing over an over. **

**He finally reached the laundry room and walked in. he liked having his own set of washer and dryer so he didn't have to share the same machine with the other members but what he didn't like was that Ironhide was washing some loads too. " Damn! Why does he have to be in here at this specific time!" Bumblebee thought to himself. It was bad enough that he had dreams about him. " Oh but he looks so cute in his pajamas!!" Ironhide wore a black t-shirt with white words that said ENFORCER with black and white pajama pants. Bumblebee just walked in like it was nothing and started the washer. As he loaded the blanket and sheet he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to see Ironhide in front of him. " Do you need bleach?" He asked with a bottle in his hand. Bumblebee took it out of his hand. " Thanks `Hide." Bumblebee smiled. " Sure thing." Ironhide replied patting his arm then walked back to his washer and put the load in the dryer.**

" **So why are you in here this late?" He asked. **

"**Oh uh, I spilled some soda on my sheets" Bumblebee lied.**

"**Why are you in here?" Bumblebee asked which was a stupid thing to do when he already knows he washes his clothes late at night which was a good thing since Jazz uses up most of the washers with his clothes that he changes into every 20 minutes. **

"**Well I always wash my clothes at this time. It's better than during the day." Ironhide answered. "Yeah especially since there Jazz's constant clothes chang." Bumblebee laughed. Ironhide snickered as well.**

**It took almost an hour until he was done with his load and went back to his room to put the sheet back on his bed. He laid back down but he didn't go back to sleep he had to much on his mind. For example how hot Ironhide looked. His t-shirt was a little too tight which made his arms and chest pop out like a sore thumb. Maybe that was it, maybe it was his body that made bumblebee have these dreams. No it couldn't be he would have these dreams a long time ago. Then he remembered when two months ago his pet hamster died and out of all of bumblebee's friends Ironhide was the one to come up and comfort him in his time of need. And that was the day when he captured his heart, when Ironhide finally showed his softer side. And that was the day Bumblebee started having the dreams.**

**A knock came on his door and Bumblebee grunted getting out of bed and opened the door to see Ironhide with half his shirt wet. **

"**Bumblebee I need your help!" He said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the laundry room. The floor was soaked and the source of the problem was a broken washer. **

"**What do you want me to do?" He asked walking toward the washer. **

"**I need you to put your hand on this and press it down so I can tighten it." He said. Bumblebee did what he was asked and stared down looking at Ironhide as he took a wrench and started twisting the valve so it wouldn't leak anymore. Every time he tightened it, it would take more strength which would cause his muscles to flex which in turn would make Bumblebee more horny.**

**After they finally cleaned up the mess Bumblebee quickly walked back to his room but Ironhide called him over once more. "Hey do want to get a piece of cake?" "Sure!!" Bumblebee never passed an opportunity on cake. He loves cake. He couldn't live without it. They walked into the kitchen and Bumblebee sat on a stool at the counter while Ironhide took out a pan with tin foil wrapping. Once it was off it revealed chocolate goodness and of course Bumblebee was the first to take a piece.**

"**So how are you holding up?" Bumblebee automatically knew he was referring to his hamster Patches. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." He said with a smile on his face. "That's good. I don't want you to be sad." Ironhide said with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry I'm not." he said reassuring him. " Hear taste this." Ironhide had chocolate cream on his finger and bumblebee licked off his finger slowly. It took a second to pop in their heads about what the just did. Bumblebee looked up into Ironhides grey eyes and slowly leaned in a kissed him on the lips. Ironhide didn't move a muscle he just sat their shocked. Bumblebee pulled away and ran into his room.**

' **What did you do Bumblebee? You ruined the friendship now. Good going now he probably wont want to talk to you ever again.' Just then a knock came fro the door. Bumblebee slowly opened it up and saw Ironhide standing in front of him again. Bumblebee thought for a second there that he would probably get yelled at for pulling that stunt. But surprisingly Ironhide grabbed his chin with two fingers and placed hi lips on Bumblebee's. Bumblebee was happy that this was happening in real life and not in some dream. He kissed back trying to gain entrance in Ironhide's mouth which he let him. Ironhide guided him back to his bed and closed the door making the room dark but light enough to see each other thanks to Bumblebee's T.V. Bumblebee sat on Ironhide's lap and started kissing him hard. Ironhide slowly moved down to his neck making Bumblebee moan. Bumblebee laced his fingers through his gorgeous short black somewhat spiky hair as he rubbed his thighs. **

**Bumblebee ran his hands down Ironhide's sides and went under his shirt feeling his abs and pecs. It made him shiver to feel how built he was. Ironhide broke the kiss and took off his and bumblebee's shirt. Bumblebee kissed him again while Ironhide slid his strong hands up his chest and began pinching Bumblebee's nipples making him moan even more. Then Bumblebee began sliding off Ironhide's pants and boxers. As they laid down on the bed. Bumblebee placed hot kisses down Ironhide's body until he reached his already hardened cock. He put kisses on his head which made Ironhide moan out loud and clutched the sheets. Then he took in Ironhide whole. He began sucking Ironhide and licking him. Ironhide couldn't resist much longer and releashed his load into Bumblebee's mouth and swallowed it all. He made his way back up to his face and kissed him on the lips again. Bumblebee whispered in his ear and it made Ironhide shiver. " I want you to make love to me."**

**He had a smile on his face and flipped Bumblebee over. **

"**Are you sure you want to do this? I'll stop if you want me to." He said in his ear. "Yes I'm sure, I can't take it watching you and not be able to have you." Ironhide positioned himself and entered into Bumblebee. He gave a loud moan in pleasure as he began pumping inside of him. The first few times he took it slow then he began to pick up the pace. After one final thrust Ironhide once again released hid hot liquid inside of Bumblebee. He turned over Bumblebee and kissed pressing him into the wall. Bumblebee squeezed his biceps letting out one last moan. The both were panting as hot air filled the room. Ironhide managed to say what he wanted to say to Bumblbee for a long time. "I love you `Bee." "I love you too `Hide." Bumblebee whispered back.**

**Ironhide rested on his back and Bumblebee scooted close to him and rested his head on Ironhides chest as he placed and arm around Bumblebee and they both fell asleep peacefully with smiles on their faces.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I'm a huge fan of Transformers (Mostly Ironhide) that's why I wrote quite a few stories about them. **

**Please review this story!! **


End file.
